stexpandedfandomcom-20200214-history
RIS Bouteina (fan fiction series)
RIS Bouteina is a fan made, forum based Star Trek series. The time period is 2384. The , the main focus of the game, is an upgraded ship. It is notable for being one of the rare Star Trek forum-based RPGs with non-Federation settings. Origin The RIS Bouteina group was started on August 16, 2009 by Yvan Ung. It was changed from a RPG to a fan fiction format on November 12, 2009, due to unforeseen circumstances on the original players. Current cast *Commanding officer: Riov *First Officer (and also Science officer): Erei'Riov Taev Radaik *Ops: Enarrain Vox'ula *Chief of Security: Arrain Stella *Chief Engineer (and also Second Officer): Enarrain Vaebn Mairex *Chief Medical Officer: Enarrain Pazzo *Counselor: Erei'Arrain Brianna Reiss *Tal Shiar liaison: Lhaell Telek Neleras tr'Khellian *Flight controllers: Erei'Arrain Relm, Arrain Zama *Yeoman (and also Diplomatic Officer): Dhiemm *Linguist: Erein Lovestospooch *Astrometrics officer: Arrain Putal See also the List of RIS Bouteina minor characters for more characters. Backstory 2379 The Shinzon Incident saw the Romulan Senate assassinated, except for one Senator, who was in league with Shinzon, the perpetrator of the attack. The newly appointed Praetor, Shinzon, decided to take his flagship, the Scimitar, to Earth so he could exterminate its population. However, his plan was thwarted by the along with two ships. 2384 The last regular Senate session unanimously voted that the Tal Prai'ex provided a ship to accomplish its exploration five-year mission, in a goodwill effort to focus more on scientific exploration instead of war. However, different commanders of the Tal Prai'ex (Praetorian Guard) wanted their ship to be taken for the five-year mission. Tensions were so great that the Tal Shiar was called in to resolve the dispute. It took three months to the Tal Shiar to report to the Praetor; even so, it was after they realized that they couldn't solve the dispute without a third party mediator. The third party mediator, Worf, reported to the Praetor that she could not entrust the command of this mission to a Romulan captain and that the Senate had no choice but to find a capable non-Romulan officer to assume command. And so the mission begins... Canon and continuity *'' '' *'' '' *'' '' *'' '' *'' '' *'' '' *''Star Trek'' films (I-X) Some non-canon works are also included, such as the Starfleet Command video game series, the TNG video game and the Titan series to some extent, as well as some other sources cobbled together, the most notable of which is . Episode guide Season One Season One of RIS Bouteina takes place from March 2384 to February 2385. During this year, the crew of the Bouteina begins its five-year scientific mission. # The Departure # Distress Call # Take Me Out to the Zoo # Marianela # What about some D'oh! # Fundraiser # Declaration of Warcraft # No Child Left Untested # Manhunt # Eidolon # Merry Christmas # Marriage and Honeymoon Season Two Season Two of RIS Bouteina takes place from March 2385 to February 2386. #The Whole Kitten Kaboodle #Battle at the Grave of Thoughts Season Three Season Three of RIS Bouteina takes place from March 2386 to February 2387. # The Measure of a Romulan Season Four Season Four of RIS Bouteina takes place from March 2387 to February 2388. The crew leaves their mission behind because an emergency has arisen. Empress Donatra has disappeared, along with the and, when the search is completed, they return to their mission. # Humans, Romulans and Space-Beasts # Gogmagog Season Five Season Five of RIS Bouteina takes place from March 2389 to February 2389. They return to Rator III, the new capital of the Romulan Star Empire. # Rator III Awaits External links * [http://z6.invisionfree.com/RIS_Bouteina/index.php RIS Bouteina archives] * [http://www.modcraft.net/community/index.php?showforum=1062 RIS Bouteina fiction boards] Category:RIS Bouteina